


Her Knight in Shining Armor

by Anarchy777



Category: Charon Docks At Daylight - Zoe Reed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, echo is fine, happy endings, knights AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy777/pseuds/Anarchy777
Summary: Genevieve Moretti and Hayden Blair were best friends but that was long ago, the two were separated for six years and went down two very different paths. Genevieve became a valiant knight and Hayden became "Echo", the best thief in New York. But Fate is a fickle thing and their paths cross again very soon.
Relationships: Genevieve Moretti/ Echo
Kudos: 5





	Her Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to clown town, if you're part of this fandom you have excellent taste. This is my first time writing a fic and I don't have an Editor so bear with me people. Updates will be sporadic, but I Hope you like it!!

# Genevieve

_**Crunch**_

_**crunch**_

_**crunch.** _

The sound of boots on gravel as I approached the gates to King Greely's summer estate. It was mid-evening and I had just returned from the training grounds, it was a Knight's duty to stay in shape, and I was no exception.  
I nodded a greeting to the gossiping Kitchen staff as I made my way up the east wing of the manor. _‘Late for dinner again, Blake’s gonna bite my head off,’_ I thought with a silent groan. He hated having to entertain the endless wave of dinner guests alone, but better him than me. I made my way through the twisting halls to my room for a quick bath.  
One of the maids had previously drawn the water and shucked off my riding leathers. As I slowly sank in I let loose a breath of relief. I didn't bother heating the water too long, the serenity would be short-lived. After scrubbing off the grime and dirt of today's challenges, I toweled off and walked to my dresser. A rich violet tunic and black pants should do the trick for tonight. Stalking over to the full body mirror in the corner of the room, I analyzed my appearance. I was nothing out of the ordinary: a woman- slightly above average height, with black hair cropped to my shoulders, brown eyes and of fairly strong build.  
After putting on a pair of my best, non-muddy, leather boots and straightening out my shirt, I started towards the dining hall, only to open the door to a huffy looking Blake.  
“You’re late,” he said in a scolding tone.  
“Aye, I’m aware of that, but I’m here now”  
“Thank god for that,” his frown melting into a small smile, “The fair Lady Casey is driving me mad.”  
I almost doubled over laughing, “The Daring sir Blake, scared of a girl with a crush,” I said through small chuckles as we walked to the dining hall.  
“Ha ha ha, laugh it up now, but I’ll have the last laugh when Kellan berates you with garbage poetry all night” he countered.  
“Oh come on he’s just trying to get into my pants and we both know I can keep him in line if he tries to _‘serenade’_ me one more time,” now it was Blake’s turn to laugh his guts out.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo!! You made it to the end, congratulations and thank you. I know its relatively short, but i want to give it a test run before i go all out. Leave a comment if you'd like


End file.
